Chapter 501
Chapter 501 is titled "The World Begins to Swell". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 11: "We'll Gladly Accept Your Soaked Cash". A group of doctors set out to save Rob Lucci's life. Short Summary Garp receives word that Silvers Rayleigh is to be sold at the Human Auctioning House, but decides to ignore the report, and orders the Marine officer to keep it quiet. Meanwhile, on the Sabaody Archipelago, Sanji arrives at the Auction House meets up with some of the Straw Hats. However, Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Brook are still on their way to the Auction House. Long Summary At the Marine Headquarters, Garp receives news that the "Dark King", Silvers Rayleigh, is being sold at the auction at the Saboady Archipelago. Garp decides to do nothing: if the marines go, they will have to face two legends. Meanwhile, down at the auction house, the monthly auction commences. Camie is seen sitting on a bench handcuffed and neckcuffed. The first slave is put up for auction. Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law both along with their crews are seen sitting in the auction. At the same time, Duval is transporting Sanji to the house. Sanji looks down at the list of prices for the classes of slaves and their prices. Camie, who is a mermaid, costs around 70,000,000. After Usopp interrogates another kidnapping team, the news is relayed to the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. The Hound Pets' headquarters is located at Grove 1. Approaching the house, Sanji panics because half an hour has passed since the auction started. Luckily, Duval mentions that Camie would be a spotlight "item" and would not be put up for sale until the very end. When they arrive at the house, Franky, Nami, Chopper, Hatchan, and Pappag are there, trying to convince the guards to give Camie back. They refuse, of course, stating that the Straw Hats' actions are obstructing their business. No matter what they try to do, they decide that they will have to win Camie by winning her legally, by purchasing her back. As they enter the house, Eustass sees them. He is disappointed that Luffy is not there as he wants to see how "big" of an idiot he is. A dancing girl named Pascia is put up. Sanji asks if they can bid on her too only to be kicked by Chopper and elbowed by Nami. Meanwhile Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Brook, and Usopp are heading towards the house. At Grove 24, the daily newspaper comes out and all of the pirates are shocked by the news that has just been announced. X Drake mentions that the marines are so short on hand, despite for the fact that their headquarters are so close to the archipelago, and that now he know why; Portgas D. Ace has been sentenced to a public execution. Drake mentions that Whitebeard will retaliate for sure and that the Marines are asking for a war with the Whitebeard Pirates. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Rob Lucci is receiving his medical treatment. *Nami decides to play the auction house's game and decides to buy Camie in order to free her. *Several groups are made mention for the first time in their costs at the auction house: these include Dwarves, Longarms, Longlegs, Minks and Snakenecks. *Portgas D. Ace is revealed to been sentenced to a public execution. *His execution also means that the Marines are preparing to go to war against Whitebeard and the Whitebeard Pirates. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 501 it:Capitolo 501 es:Capítulo 501